


You Were The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known

by cyanidegirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ;), Based on a song, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, little heated at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidegirl/pseuds/cyanidegirl
Summary: I do the dumbest things for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Two fics in one day? Holy finals month Batman, the stress is getting to me! Based off the song "You Told The Drunks I Knew Karate" by Joey Van Goey

Wally POV

       I constantly find myself asking why, on God’s green earth, am I dating Dick Grayson?  I mean sure, he’s stupidly, breathtakingly _gorgeous_ , an acrobat and can bend in ways that aren’t even human, and do I even need to mention his butt?  Despite all these amazing physical features and the laundry list of personality traits I admire in him, he manages to get me in the worst situations.  Like right now, for example.

       “Dick, I am drunk and on a ladder.” I call out to his stupid face peeking over the building’s roof, “this is _not_ a smart way to start my night.”  

       I manage to fumble to the top of the ladder, where he gives me a stupid kiss with that stupid mouth of his.

       “We’re conquering your fear of heights, hun,” he says like he’s explaining basic math.  Freaking bats.  Adrenaline junkies, all of them.  

       “You speak nothing but lies, why am I even dating you?” I say as I collapse onto the roof.  The sun is setting over Blüdhaven, and it would be a really great sight, if I wasn’t still pissed at Dick for making me climb a ladder while _drunk_.

       “Because I manage to get you alien liqueur that can actually get speedsters drunk, if only for a little while?” He tries, a stupid smirk stretching across his stupid face.

       “Get that stupid, alien-booze-smuggling face over here.  I need to get rid of that smirk”  I say, and the smirk is a grin now.  He scoots over next to me and we’re both grinning into the kiss, hands roaming and breathing speeding up.  I forget the fact that I almost broke my collarbone getting up here and lose myself in his touch.  Looks like we’ll be sleeping up here tonight.  

* * *

 

Dick POV

       We were walking to a party, just a small little hangout with the team.  We’d decided to walk, because Wally had argued ‘hey it’s only a few block and besides we’re vigilantes’.  Why did I listen to him? Why do I ever listen to him? Because now I had to figure out how to get away from the drunks that had followed us from in front of a bar.  If we weren’t in civvies this wouldn’t be a problem, but we were and that meant no showing off.  The fact that we’re both slightly buzzed right now is irrelevant.  

       “You guys should back off,” Wally said slowly.

       “Wally, just let me handle this I can talk them-” I start but he interrupts me.

       “Seriously, this kid knows karate, don’t pick a fight with him!” Wally says louder, ignoring me.  

       It’s official, I’m dating an idiot.  A complete moron.

       One of the drunk men decides to take Wally’s advice as a challenge, and I am left unable to throttle Wally for his stupidity.  We’re going to have to just run for it and hope to lose them.  I grab Wally’s hand and dodge a punch from another man, running fast enough to keep out of reach from our attacker and slow enough to still look like a civilian.

      “Wally, you’re a complete moron.   _Why_ would you tell them that?” I ask, needing to know what his thought process was.  I swear the filter between his brain and mouth doesn’t exist.

      “I thought it might scare them off,” He responds.  I roll my eyes.

      “Sure, they look real fucking scared Walls,” I reply.  We’ve pulled ahead of the drunks by a block or two by now, so I pull a few quick turns and drag Wally into the alley behind a small supermarket.  We stand there breathing heavily, and I glare at him.

      “I think they’re gonna keep looking for us for a while, since _somebody_ promised them a fight,” I say.  Wally has the good sense to look a little sheepish at my accusation.  

      “Sorry, I guess we’ll be stuck here a while.  I know you hate missing stuff with the team,” Wally says, a good attempt at apology on his part.  I grin as an idea forms in my head.

      “I guess you’re gonna have to make it up to me then, and like you said, we’ll be stuck here a while,” I respond, lowering my voice.  I give him half a second to comprehend what I’ve said before I push him against the alley wall.  He’s smiling now, and he leans in to meet my lips.  I shove his shirt up and slip one hand under it to tug at the waistband of his jeans.  My other hand pushes his shoulder harder into the wall as I lean against him more.  

      Wally’s an idiot and makes me do the dumbest things, but goddamn if this wasn’t more exciting than walking to that party.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in a giant collection of short fics, but I decided to reorganize things. I know I hate searching through collection fics, so I'm not going to do that anymore. Feel free to send me prompts here, or on my tumblr, punk-bird.tumblr.com  
> Happy reading!


End file.
